


We might kiss when we are alone

by Furianera



Series: It's just that we're delicate [1]
Category: Urban Strangers (Band), X Factor (Italy) RPF
Genre: First Kiss Video AU, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 13:06:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5586763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Furianera/pseuds/Furianera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Okay, allora, quello che vorrei fare è riprendere dieci coppie di persone che non si sono mai viste prima in vita loro--" un respiro profondo preso contro il ricevitore, "mentre si baciano".<br/>Gennaro era rimasto un attimo in silenzio elaborando la cosa, ma aveva sentito il sopracciglio sinistro alzarsi di riflesso, scettico. "E poi cosa te ne fai? Hai per caso qualche strana fissa? E' una ricerca sul voyeurismo?".</p><p>Genn/Alex. First kiss video!AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We might kiss when we are alone

**Author's Note:**

> So cheesy and corny.  
> Il titolo è un verso di Delicate di Damien Rice.

C'era una campanella sulla porta, proprio come nella pasticceria dove Gennaro lavora e ha scoperto di questo progetto qualche tempo prima. Quando una mattina arrivava con passo sostenuto dopo essere risalito dalla fermata della metro un foglio pendeva sulla porta da sotto il dischetto orario a forma di cupcake e il cartello con le scritte "aperto" e chiuso" sui due lati. L'aveva notato subito già prima di arrivare di fronte all'entrata del negozio e la proprietaria l'aveva visto osservare l'anomalia con le sopracciglia corrucciate, da oltre le vetrate.  
"Una ragazza tutta di corsa mi ha chiesto se poteva appenderlo, ieri" gli aveva detto mentre sistemava i muffin in vetrina. "A qualcuno può interessare".  
Cercavano comparse per un lavoro di uno studente di cinema e regia. La serie di numeri di cellulare da ritagliare apparteneva ad un tale Alessio Iodice, quindi Gennaro aveva immaginato fosse lui l'aspirante Fellini. Non vi era specificato alcun dettaglio riguardo ciò che si richiedeva di fare a chi volesse partecipare, ma pagava bene. E Gennaro era un tipo curioso, anche troppo.  
Quella sera a casa aveva messo il foglietto con il numero sul tavolino da caffè vicino alla sua poltrona verde chiaro nel suo bilocale non lontanissimo dal centro; accanto c'era il suo cellulare. Aveva ignorato entrambi da quando era rincasato fino a dopo cena. Poi si era seduto a gambe incrociate, il mento tra le mani con gli occhi che non riuscivano a concentrarsi sui dettagli davanti a lui.  
Alla fine aveva sbuffato e aveva chiamato.  
Alessio si era presentato come Alex, era rimasto interdetto qualche secondo perché non si aspettava di ricevere chiamate così presto – Genn gli aveva chiesto se avesse preferito chiamasse in un altro momento, ma dato il silenzio di pochi secondi e la fretta con cui aveva risposto "no, no, figurati" aveva dedotto il sarcasmo non gli fosse arrivato. "Okay, allora, quello che vorrei fare è riprendere dieci coppie di persone che non si sono mai viste prima in vita loro--" un respiro profondo preso contro il ricevitore, "mentre si baciano".  
Gennaro era rimasto un attimo in silenzio elaborando la cosa, ma aveva sentito il sopracciglio sinistro alzarsi di riflesso, scettico. "E poi cosa te ne fai? Hai per caso qualche strana fissa? E' una ricerca sul voyeurismo?" aveva chiesto serio infine.  
Alex si era affrettato a rispondere indispettito: "No, no, ma che dici?! Voglio immortalare qualcosa di comune all'umanità intera. L'idea parte dal fatto che c'è tutta questa enfasi sul trovare la persona giusta da amare finché sei al mondo, ma devi anche incontrarla nel momento giusto della tua vita e nelle condizioni giuste. Ci abbiamo ricamato sopra talmente tanto che sembra tutta una cosa da programmare, devi stare sempre vigile perché non sai mai quando potrebbe capitarti davanti questa benedetta persona. Io voglio provare che alla fine non serve granché per trovare un po' di amore in giro-- Voglio dimostrare che questa storia la prendiamo troppo seriamente".  
"Quello che mi manca è il passaggio da questo ragionamento al pagare venti persone per baciarsi davanti ad una telecamera". Gennaro aveva ribattuto con un sospiro e si era buttato all'indietro contro lo schienale della poltrona.  
"Sarete tutti estranei che si scambieranno un bacio, il simbolo dell'innamoramento. Il sigillo se vuoi!" – a Gennaro era venuto da ridere tanto gli sembrava serio e-- appassionato. Coinvolto. Convinto anche.  
Lo stava convincendo.  
"Se quello che ti ho appena spiegato è vero, allora dalle immagini si vedrà che oltre l'imbarazzo e la convenzione, c'è amore anche tra perfetti sconosciuti. C'è chimica, attrazione-- Stimoli e risposte del corpo che vanno oltre tutti quei viaggi mentali che ci facciamo periodicamente".  
Lo ascoltava e si mordeva le labbra per impedirsi di sorridere. L'aveva convinto.  
"Allora" dopo un attimo Alex aveva ripreso. "Che mi dici? Ci stai?" chiedeva con tono speranzoso, così diverso da quello sicuro di poco prima.  
"Dimmi dove e quando devo venire". Alex esulta forte e Gennaro si era lasciato sfuggire una risata.  
"Mi serve il tuo nome".  
"Mi chiamo Genn".  
"Okay, Genn, ti lascio l'indirizzo e se hai problemi a trovarci basta che mi chiami". 

Quasi un mese più tardi, nel giorno prestabilito si era alzato con un po' di nausea, aveva saltato la colazione ed era uscito di corsa in mezzo alla nebbia che lo rincorreva per le strade, l'umidità che gli faceva arricciare leggermente i capelli. Il viaggio in metro era lungo e non aveva fatto altro che pensare "ora scendo, me ne torno a casa e mi dimentico di questa storia" ad ogni fermata.  
Trovare il posto non era stato un problema, ma non era entrato subito. Era rimasto dall'altro lato della strada a fumarsi una sigaretta per calmare i nervi e le farfalle nello stomaco, a osservare la porta di vetro con rifiniture grigie, la vernice screpolata.  
Una volta entrato si stava slacciando il cappotto, la testa bassa rivolta ai bottoni quando un ragazzo gli era corso incontro scendendo di corsa le scale di legno. "Ciao, sei qui per il video--".  
Gennaro ha solo alzato la testa per guardare in faccia chi gli parlava, ma l'altro si era interrotto di botto, guardandolo con un'espressione quasi confusa, la bocca leggermente aperta.  
"Sì" aveva risposto allora. "Sono Genn, avevo parlato con--".  
"Con me, sì. Sono Alex" e gli ha allungato una mano. Gennaro non ha mai amato questi convenevoli, né il contatto fisico, però gliel'ha stretta, non avendo molta scelta. Era calda e callosa, la stretta decisa. Quando ha rivolto di nuovo i suoi occhi al viso di Alex lui ha scostato i suoi, si era girato e gli aveva fatto segno di seguirlo. "Vieni, filmiamo di qua" gli spiegava, conducendolo su per le scale. "E' la galleria d'arte del mio amico Davide. Me la presta per oggi, come studio".  
Genn lo seguiva guardandosi intorno. Ovunque c'erano alte finestre che riempivano le stanze e i pianerottoli della grigia luce naturale della giornata.  
Al secono piano Alex l'ha lasciato nelle mani di una ragazza con i capelli rossi raccolti in un morbido chignon in cima alla testa e un'ampia gonna scura a pieghe. "Piacere, Elisa" gli ha detto e l'ha condotto ad un tavolo di legno antico, pieno di graffi, dandogli dei fogli da firmare, tornando poi da Alex, corso di fretta alla sua postazione di regista. Genn piegato sul tavolo tentava di concentrarsi sulle varie clausole di cui si deve essere a conoscienza, ma già alla seconda firma si era incantato a guardarlo svitare e avvitare obiettivi, prendere videocamere in spalla, o indossare strane imbraghature sul busto per averle attaccate lì, come fossero neonati.  
Poi ha spostato lo sguardo verso ciò che catturava con le sue mille lenti, sui soggetti che scrutava con espressione concentrata.  
In piedi sopra quella che sembrava una croce tracciata con del nastro adesivo nero c'era una ragazza minuta che gli dava di spalle. Pareva stesse giocando con una ciocca di capelli biondo cenere tutti appoggiati sulla spalla destra. Un ragazzo non molto più alto di lei le stava di fronte e la guardava timido; aveva un accenno di barba e con le mani in tasca oscillava spostando il peso dai talloni alle punte dei piedi.  
La ragazza all'improvviso si è girata verso Alex e aveva anche degli occhiali tondi con montatura sottile. Ridendo nervosa gli ha chiesto: "E quindi ci baciamo?".  
"Quando siete pronti" ha risposto rassicurante Alex. La ragazza era tornata a rivolgersi allo sconosciuto che le aveva allungato una mano dicendo "Luca, comunque".  
Lei l'ha stretta un po' esitante. "Francesca, piacere".  
E poi Elisa l'aveva sopreso tornando da lui senza fare rumore dicendo "Sono carini, vero?", lo sguardo intenerito. Poi era tornata a rivolgersi a lui. "Hai finito con quelli?" e aveva fatto un cenno con la testa per indicare i moduli sparpagliati sul tavolo, le mani strette tra loro dietro la schiena.  
Gennaro si era schiarito la voce. "Quasi".  
"Okay, allora ti aspetto e poi ti porto dal tuo principe azzurro" gli aveva risposto con un gran sorriso.  
Principe azzurro. Oh.  
"E' un ragazzo?".  
Il sorriso si era un po' tirato. "E' un problema?".  
"No" si era affrettato a dire. "Non lo è" e non lo era davvero e Elisa gli aveva regalato un sorriso ancora più ampio e gentile. "Ha molto fascino, non preoccuparti. E uno sguardo da far venire le gambe molli. Alex poi è bravissimo! Sai che è appena tornato da un giro in treno di tutta l'Europa da solo? Ci ha fatto un film stupendo e ha anche vinto dei premi" lo informava tutta fiera.  
Gennaro le aveva sorriso. "E tu? Anche tu vuoi fare la regista?".  
Elisa aveva scosso la testa, due ciocche di capelli sfuggite allo chignon le contornavano il fiso e oscillavano intorno alle guance nel movimento. "Io sono una sceneggiatrice, non c'entro nulla. Però il progetto mi piaceva tanto e Alex è mio amico, quindi gli do una mano".  
Gennaro aveva finito la "noiosa parte burocratica" come l'aveva chiamata Elisa e si era fatto trascinare nel punto esatto dove prima c'erano Luca e Francesca, con un tendone bianco drappeggiato sopra degli armadi da un lato e Alex con gli occhi vigili attenti sugli schermi delle videocamere dall'altro; Elisa accanto a lui gli sorrideva incoraggiante e mostrava i pollici in alto dopo aver indicato la croce tracciata sul pavimento al suo sconosciuto.  
Genn aveva tentato non guardarlo, concentrato a tirare le maniche della felpa sopra le mani e a trattenerle con i pugni, assicurandosi che le sue vecchie All Stars nere fossero precisamente sul segno a terra. Poi nel suo campo visivo era entrato un paio di anfibi e alle orecchie gli era giunto un "ciao" tutto allegro.  
Aveva alzato la testa riluttante e si era ritrovato davanti il viso simpatico di un ragazzo decisamente più alto di lui. Un fedora appoggiato sui capelli scuri e spettinati, occhi espressivi, barba folta. "Sono Giò, tu chi sei?". Una voce calda, profonda. Una bella voce.  
Gennaro si era schiarito la sua, sperando non uscisse petulante come al solito. "Genn" e ovviamente si era rotta mentre parlava ed era subito tornato a fissarsi le punte delle scarpe.  
"No, dai, non fare il timido. Non ti mangio, giuro" gli aveva detto Giò scherzoso. Poi dall'altro lato della stanza, risuonando nei soffitti alti e bianchi era arrivata la voce di Alex e Genn aveva sentito un brivido corrergli lungo la schiena.  
"Dovreste avvicinarvi un po'".  
_Chimica, attrazione. Stimoli e risposte del corpo_.  
"Così?" chiedeva Giò in un punto lontano, molto distante da dove Genn si era perso nella sua testa. "Vieni a farci vedere".  
Alex era rimasto a guardarli un attimo dal suo posto e poi esitante era venuto a posizionarli meglio uno di fronte all'altro, a meno di due passi di distanza e quando aveva sfiorato il gomito di Genn per intimargli di venire più vicino a Giò lui aveva sentito altri brividi e gli era venuta la pelle d'oca. Alex era rimasto a guardarlo un attimo e lui aveva fatto lo stesso di sottecchi. "Ecco, dovrebbe andare" aveva detto in un soffio.  
_Oltre l'imbarazzo e la convenzione, c'è amore anche tra perfetti sconosciuti_.  
"Pronto?" gli aveva chiesto piano Giò e con la mano destra gli aveva scostato una ciocca di capelli dagli occhi. Gennaro però sentendo appena il tocco delle sue dita si era girato verso Alex di scatto, e incontrando i suoi occhi esattamente nello stesso momento in cui lui aveva cercato i suoi aveva chiesto: "Cominciamo quando ci pare? O ci dai un segnale?".  
Alex aveva deglutito, gli occhi di Gennaro che seguivano il movimento del suo pomo d'Adamo. "Prendetevi il tempo che vi serve. Voglio che sia tutto vero, naturale. Noi filmiamo tutto". Gennaro aveva annuito, ed era tornato a rivolgersi a Giò con il corpo.  
"Mai baciato qualcuno senza saperne nulla?".  
Genn era arrossito e aveva scosso con decisione la testa. "Mai? Davvero? Non hai mai provato quella strana sensazione di ignoto e quell'ansia che svanisce subito, non appena succede? E anche la familiarità, perché in fondo il bacio è un linguaggio di tutti".  
"Sei un poeta" aveva ribattutto un po' sarcastico.  
Giò si era lasciato andare ad una risata leggera, avvicinandosi ancora un po'. "Un musicista, in realtà. Ma più o meno è la stessa cosa".  
_Anche io_ avrebbe voluto dire Genn, ma non poteva realmente pensare che piazzarsi in strada ogni tanto e cantare qualcosa accompagnandosi con la sua vecchia chitarra lo classificasse come tale.  
Alex li osservava attentamente da dietro l'obbiettivo, sullo schermo della sua Canon, con la bocca aperta e il respiro un po' bloccato. Era incantato dai movimenti imbarazzati, istintivi, estremamente delicati, ipnotici di Genn, che perfettamente s'incastravano con quelli sicuri e consapevoli di Giò.  
Giò che sussurrava chissà cosa a Genn e Genn che non alzava i suoi occhi azzurri; occhi che ispirerebbero chiunque a creare arte pura, nuova, bella, imperfetta. L'arte che da sempre Alex ha cercato di realizzare.  
Le dita di Giò stavano tracciando i contorni morbidi del viso di Genn, gli occhi fissi sulle sue labbra piene, cosparse dei segni lasciati dai denti nei momenti di nervosismo.  
Alex li studiava senza perdersi il minimo spostamento, le guance tutte rosse e il cuore a mille mentre Giò passava una mano nei capelli di Genn, accarezzandoli bene, godendo della morbidezza; l'altra che sfiorava la guancia per poi afferrare delicatamente il suo viso. "Guardami" gli ha detto piano e Genn si è sentito come vittima di un incantesimo e l'ha guardato subito, senza alcuna esitazione e gli occhi di Giò erano lì: occhi scuri, gentili, accoglienti, magnetici.  
Proprio come lo erano quelli del ragazzo dietro la videocamera e che Genn poteva sentire bene su di sé, li sentiva seguire ogni suo minimo movimento, ogni suo respiro e battito di ciglia.  
Giò si era chinato lentamente e mentre Alex tratteneva il respiro aveva cominciato a dare piccoli, brevi, soffici baci per lasciare che le sue labbra e quelle di Genn si abituassero a quelle di un estraneo. Oscillavano a destra e a sinistra senza accorgersene, come intenti a ballare un lento e i baci avevano cominciato a farsi più lunghi, le loro labbra indugiavano sempre di più e il tutto si approfondiva, loro si perdevano l'uno nel corpo e nelle sensazioni dell'altro.  
Gennaro aveva inspirato forte dal naso e si era aggrappato alle braccia forti di Giò lasciate scoperte dalla maglietta a maniche corte e lo aveva attratto a sé con foga. Nella sua mente riviveva il tocco di Alex che lo attirava nella sua direzione per avvicinarlo a Giò e viveva quel bacio con lui senza sapere come e perché. Giò aveva risposto abbassandosi ancora un altro po', circondandogli i fianchi con un braccio e aumentando l'intensità del bacio, la frenesia dei movimenti delle sue labbra e della lingua. Genn gli aveva gettato le braccia al collo e vi si era aggrappato, la schiena arcuata, il solletico sul viso per il contatto con la sua barba.  
Piano piano il tutto era andato ad affievolirsi, lasciando le labbra di entrambi piacevolmente gonfie e gli stomaci in subbuglio. Genn si era ritirato in fretta - liberando dai denti il labbro di Giò, curvo in un sorriso così ampio da far socchiudere gli occhi - sentendo Elisa battere le mani tutta contenta, gli occhi luminosi. E poi aveva visto Alex: le guance colorite, la fronte lucida, il petto che si alzava e si abbassava velocemente e più importante, i suoi occhi scuri fissi su di lui, incantati, quasi spaventati. 

Era quasi corso via, nascondendosi dall'obbiettivo e da quello sguardo intenso e scrutatore che sembrava potesse leggerlo per intero – la sua storia, ogni suo pensiero, i suoi dubbi e le ambizioni, la strana sensazione che sentiva all'altezza dello stomaco da quand'era arrivato ormai un'ora prima. Giò gli aveva chiesto un abbraccio per salutarsi e si era ritrovato a sciogliersi tra le sue braccia. L'aveva salutato con una sigaretta spenta in bocca, la busta con il suo compenso in una mano, un "è stato un piacere, ci si vede in giro" e un occhiolino. Elisa l'aveva guardato maliziosa dopo che l'avevano osservato insieme uscire e andarsene per la sua strada.  
"E' stato bellissimo". Genn sentiva ancora le guance scottare. Non aveva risposte da dare, si sentiva confuso, in subbuglio. "Ecco i tuoi soldi" gli ha detto, allungandogli la busta. "Un'ultima firma qui e poi sei libero. Il ventisette sempre qui Alex presenta il tutto, se hai voglia di passare. Ci farebbe molto piacere".  
Genn aveva annuito sovrappensiero, nella sua mente si susseguivano eco continue di _Alex, Alex, Alex_. Ma Alex era occupato con una nuova coppia che da fuori dov'erano non si riusciva a vedere.  
Elisa l'aveva salutato con un bacio sulla guancia, un altro sorriso gentile e un grazie sentito. Si era rivestito a malincuore perché non aveva per niente freddo; anche in strada il vento freddo e umido sembrava non sortire alcun effetto sul suo viso accaldato.  
Era rimasto confuso e disortientato in mezzo al marciapiede senza la minima idea di cosa fare di sé.  
"Aspetta".  
Si era girato subito, di scatto ed era proprio Alex quello che veniva verso di lui, con solo il suo maglione blu addosso. Gennaro aveva abbassato la sciarpa che gli copriva il viso fino al naso.  
"Io-- Puoi vedere tutto finito il ventisette". Aveva parlato piano, con evidente insicurezza, inciampando nelle sue stesse parole.  
"Sì, me l'ha detto la tua amica. Ma non sono sicuro di avere voglia di rivedermi".  
"Oh. Scusa".  
_Però avrei voglia di rivedere te_. Gennaro sentiva quest'attrazione scongiurarlo di avvicinarsi ad Alex, i suoi occhi attratti dai suoi come poli magnetici. Opposti.  
Dopo molto silenzio si era deciso a parlare: "Ho il tuo numero. Se cambio idea ti chiamo".  
E finalmente i loro sguardi si sono incrociati e Gennaro ha sentito il suo cuore perdere un battito e poi accelerare tutto d'un tratto quando Alex gli ha risposto con un soffio. "Sì, chiamami".  
La testa di Gennaro si era mossa da sola, annuendo per lui. "Va bene".  
"Torno dentro adesso". Ma non siera mosso.  
Gennaro aveva annuito di nuovo. Alex aveva fatto un passo indietro. Poi un altro, lentamente. Uno dietro l'altro i piedi lo portavano all'indietro verso la galleria, occhi negli occhi con Gennaro.  
Erano rimasti uniti, legati con gli occhi finché avevano potuto. Poi Alex era risalito e Genn era rimasto fermo ancora un po', per poi incamminarsi verso il centro.  
Voleva camminare per schiarirsi le idee e cercare gli occhi di Alex e ogni suo particolare nella gente intorno a lui, nell'attesa di rivederlo di nuovo.


End file.
